1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device provided with an AF (Auto Focus) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for generating distance information from imaged image data to a subject, a method called DFD (Depth From Defocus) is known (for example, refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-117593). The DFD is a method for generating the distance information to the subject in such a manner that a quantitative correlation regarding blurs between a plurality of pieces of image data imaged at a plurality of different focal positions is calculated. Moreover, it is also known to perform AF control by using the distance information obtained by the DFD (for example, refer to International Publication No. 2007/86378).